Harry Potter and the War Mage
by Kitty1994
Summary: After the events of 'Curse the Dawn', Marsden sends war mage John Pritkin to Hogwarts to help his old friend who runs the school. But with dark wizards afoot, can Pritkin and the golden trio survive them, much less each other? *Cassie/Pritin later on*


Harry Potter and the War Mage

This idea popped into my head! This is basically what I think would happen if John Pritkin had to teach at Hogwarts for a school year. It's set after 'Curse the Dawn' and during year four of Harry Potter. It will vaguely follow the plot in 'The Goblet of Fire', but things will of course be changed with Pritkin being thrown into the mix. Moody is still the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. By the way, just for reference, I've always pictured John Pritkin looking like Howl from 'Howl's Moving Castle', except more serious and sterner. Also, I wanted Pritkin to be the last one introduced, so I made Moody on-time for the introductions. Let's just say that Barty Crouch Jr. kidnaps him earlier than in the original plotline and arrived on-time as a result.

I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Karen Chance or J.K. Rowling.

**+EDIT!+** Looking back at this, I'm unhappy with how some things turned out. At a few parts I didn't quite get it like I wanted, so I'm fixing it now before I post the second chapter.

* * *

I sighed in relief. After a long summer of chores and acting as the proverbial rug for the Dursleys, I was relieved and happy to finally be on the train back to Hogwarts. Yes, that's right, it's me, Harry Potter, the boy who lived and magical 'celebrity'.

Not that I got any of the perks a celebrity got. I doubt Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp had to weed the garden, mow the lawn, wash the dishes, do the laundry, fix Dudley's computer (multiple times, I might add), or cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for their families everyday of the summer. Though I also doubt that they are wizards.

Anyway, here I am, in a compartment with my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, on a train to Hogwarts. We're going to be starting our fourth year, and I'm immensely looking forward to it, despite the numerous attempts on my life, and our vindictive potions professor, Snape. Harry? Yes, that's my name, now where was I- Harry! Huh? What's tha- "HARRY."

I snap out of my line of thought, and whip my head around to see Ron and Hermione starring at me. I blush in embarrassment. "S-Sorry. What were you saying?" Ron just looks puzzled while Hermione looked slightly concerned. She immediately launched into a series of '_are you alright?_'s and '_you're sure?_'s. I waved off her concern.

"It's nothing Hermione, I just wasn't paying attention. Now, what were you saying?" She still seemed unconvinced, but explained anyway.

"Apparently there's a new mandatory class for second years and up. No one knows what it is yet though." She gave me one more concerned look. "And you're _sure_ you're alright?" I nodded absently, too focused on the news of a new class. I hope that they've somehow gotten Professor Lupin back to teach. But then again, maybe it's something else entirely.

Before I could speculate further on the subject, the compartment door was opened by the pleasant woman who pushed the sweets trolley. After buying some candy, the rest of the train ride dissolved into friendly conversation and the consumption of sweets.

* * *

When the trolley lady had come by again and informed us that we would be arriving soon, Hermione left to change into her school robes while Ron and I changed where we were. After Hermione came back we settled back in for the remainder of the ride. While Hermione and Ron talked, I zoned out again and began thinking about the possibilities of the new class when I felt the train coming to a stop. Glancing out the window, I could just see Hogwarts in the distance.

Feeling joy bubble up in my chest at finally being back at the place I considered home, I could hardly wait to be back in the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione. We all filed out of our compartment and down the hall toward the door off of the train. Looking left, I see Hagrid rounding up all the first years to take them on the boats across the lake, just like we did not too long ago. As the three of us started right, towards the carriages, I catch a flash of something out of the corner of my eye.

When I turn, I see a man I don't recognize. He's tall, with short blond hair, and cutting green eyes. He's looks around for a moment before his unnerving gaze settles on me. Panicking, I turn back and hurry after Ron and Hermione. After catching up, I turn back to see that the man has walked over to Hagrid, and is talking to him as they lead the first years toward the boat; then it hits me. Is this imposing blond man the new teacher?

Casting the thought from my mind, I get into a carriage with Ron and Hermione and it starts towards the Hogwarts grounds. On the bumpy ride I look outside and admire the cool Irish country-side. When we finally come to a stop near the huge double doors, we get out and walk inside with everyone else who isn't a first year. Soon after we sit down, I see Hagrid come in from a side door alone. After a couple of seconds staring at the door, and no one coming through it, I start to wonder if maybe the blond man had been a figment of my imagination. My thoughts are broken when the group of first years enters the great hall.

We cheer twelve times, once for each of our twelve new dorm members. As usual, once the sorting is finished, Dumbledore stands up to give his beginning of the year speech.

"Students of Hogwarts, those of you who are just arriving, welcome! For those of you who are returning, I welcome you back!" He then went on to explain all the rules, and the things that would be added to the list of contraband. "And so, that brings me to additions to our staff! As some of you may know, we've had terrible luck with Dark Arts professors the last few years. However, I have a good feeling about this year's appointment! I would like to welcome professor Alastor Moody!" The man who stood up was haggard looking, with a one electric blue eye that kept darting around. He gave a short wave before sitting back down. Once everyone stopped clapping, Dumbledore began again.

"We also have another addition to our staff! This year, we will be adding a class, one that will teach you self defense tactics against other magic using opponents." Harry could just _feel_ another Lockhart incident in the making. He looked to Ron and found a similar look on his face, before turning back to Dumbledore. "Now, please welcome our new Magical Defense teacher, Professor John Pritkin!" At this the man I had seen earlier stood up from where he was sitting at the staff table.

"What? Where did that guy come from?" Ron's jaw had dropped, while Hermione looked at both of us. "He's been sitting there the whole time. Don't tell me you didn't notice him." Ron's ears turned red while I blushed and uttered a simple '_oh_'. All around us the other Gryffindor students are enjoying the beginning of the year feast. I look to see Ron has already forgotten his embarrassment and is heaping his plate with dozens of items. Dismissing the thought of my own lack of observance, I try to enjoy my first dinner back at Hogwarts with my friends.

"I also have one more, very exciting announcement!" Everyone stopped and looked at the headmaster.

* * *

"You know, Jonas said something about lessons." I realize what she is going to do just as she shifts. I fume silently as the vampire looks my way and gives a small smirk.

"She shaved your legs?" I glare at him for a moment before turning to leave and find Jonas. Soon I reach the rooms that Marsden has claimed for his own to temporarily sort things out. Seeing me at the door, he smiles and motions me over.

"John! I was just about to send someone to find you! Come here, I have something I need you to do." I walk over, stopping in front of him with people bustling all around, through to the other rooms and back, working to sift through things. Marsden looks around, though it's obvious the people around us are too preoccupied to be listening to what he is about to say. None the less, he whispers.

"Listen, I have this friend, who runs a school," I raise an eyebrow, unsure of where exactly he's going with this. "They've been having dreadful trouble with all _kinds_ of things. So I promised I would send someone to teach his students how to properly defend themselves. You know, basic trainee things." I frown at him, realizing _exactly_ where this is heading.

"You want me to go, don't you? Well, sorry, but there's no way I can go; Miss Palmer gets herself nearly killed with me _here_." Marsden simply waves a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm going to be helping her with learning her Pythia powers, so I'll keep an eye on her for you. Plus, I've already informed my colleague of your situation with Cassandra, and he's already invited her to come and visit on Christmas and the like." My frown deepens and I cross my arms angrily.

"There _is_ no situation between Miss Palmer and myself, which is beside the point, because I'm not going." Marsden frowns.

"Come now John, think of it as a vacation! I know for a fact Cassandra has said in the past that you need one! Now, you can either go of your own free will, or I can discuss this with Miss Palmer, whom I'm sure will agree with me." My frown deepens even more while Marsden smiles innocently. I glare at him in hopes that maybe he'll suddenly remember something else and completely forget about what he's trying to make me do. After no such luck, I turn to leave, muttering a cross '_Fine._'. Marsden's smile widens as I walk away.

"Don't worry John, I can guarantee it'll be interesting!" I keep walking. Yes, interesting; teaching monstrous little brats will be _wonderfully_ interesting.

* * *

Blues, reds and greens rush past me. I'm traveling through the ley lines, to board a train to my destination. Why I can't just continue there via the ley lines I'm not sure, but Jonas said something about 'experiencing the landscape'. Yes, because he would be _experiencing the landscape_ from inside a train car. Frowning once more, I drop out of the ley line just outside of London. Beginning my walk into town, I soon reach the train station Marsden instructed me to travel to. Drinking the last of the coffee I'd bought on my way, I throw it into a trash can and walk into the station.

Once inside, I begin to make my way through the throng of people. "Mr. Pritkin!" I turn around to see- nothing. "Mr. Pritkin! Down here!" I look down to see a small man with smoothed black hair and a small mustache. Once he finally has pushed his way through the crowd to me, he huffs and puffs for a few moment before straightening to smile at me.

"Hello! I'm Filius Flitwick, the charms professor at Hogwarts! Professor Dumbledore has sent me to make sure you arrive at Hogwarts safely!" I look down at Flitwick skeptically. _This_ little man protecting _me_? As if I _needed_ protection. He just continues to smile before trotting off, motioning for me to follow. I hold back a sigh.

I follow him to the space between platform nine and ten, noting that it has a column in between. Looking at the column, I notice that it shimmers slightly, so I focus on it. After a few seconds I can see a bustling train platform beyond, with people in both normal clothes and robes alike. Without pause, I walk through the glamoured archway, leaving Flitwick to squeak in surprise and hurry after me. In no time we've reached the other side and Flitwick has caught up to me.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise! You see, one of our main concerns was that you wouldn't be able to find your way onto the platform! Well, since all you luggage has already been transported to Hogwarts before hand, I'll leave you to enjoy the ride!" And with that, Flitwick scurried off, presumable to attend other matters. I make my way onto the large red locomotive, and into an empty compartment. The sooner this is all over with, the better.

* * *

I'm woken out of my reverie as the train starts to slow. With practiced ease, I reassemble my guns from where I had been cleaning them during the train ride, and return them to their holsters inside my coat. By now the train has stopped and I can hear all of the children in the compartments around my own spilling into the hall. I wait for a few minutes before entering the hallway myself, to avoid the massive amount of students making their way off of the train.

Once I finally set foot on solid ground, I take an appreciative breath of fresh air. I can see a group of young students gathering around a large man with a bushy beard and smiling eyes. I can also see the rest of the older students making their way towards an area farther down. Just as I'm about to turn back, I notice a spectacled boy with messy dark hair staring at me. I stare back until he turns away, then start towards the giant of a man herding students. When I reach him, he turns to look at me.

"Ah! You mus' be Perfesser Pritkin. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Dumbledore said t' be expectin' you. C'mon now, you kin come wi' me 'cross th' lake wi' th' firs' years." I just nod silently and follow him down to a lake with dinghies tied to some wooden posts. We stopped near the water's edge while Hagrid turned around to talk to the students.

"Alrigh'! Everyone, get inna boat! Don' crowd now, there're enough boats fer everyone t' fit. Now, Perfesser Pritkin, if you'd accompany those las' few students on one boat while I go wi' a few t' this one…" He didn't wait for a response before loading some students into one of the two remaining boats and launching out into the water. After herding the last few kids into the remaining boat, I step in myself, and have just settled before the boat starts to move of its own accord, following the rest of its brethren.

I look in the direction that the boat is heading, and admire the hulking castle that comes into view. After the boats pass under an archway, they take turns empting their contents onto a stone walkway that extends into the water. After I step onto the walkway, Hagrid herds the kids away from me and up some stairs before turning to me.

"Alright, those stairs over there will take you right up to the Great Hall." He points to a narrow set of stairs set into the wall. "After the beginning of the year feast, Professor Dumbledore will show you where you'll be teaching, and then to where your rooms are." After he finishes I nod, and then start up the stairs he indicated.

At the very top I find none other than Flitwick. He smiles at me, and then motions me over to a table on a raised stone platform. After sitting down, I take in the four tables, each with red, green, blue, and yellow banners above them respectively, and the ceiling reflecting the night sky, and a stool placed right in front of the table I'm seated at, with a worn pointed hat resting atop it. I don't have long to observe these, however, because a massive amount of students are pouring into the hall, seating themselves at one of the four tables.

It's not long before a group of young students, led by a strict looking woman in emerald green robes, enters the hall. The woman walks up to the stool with the hat before said hat burst into song.

"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

Once the hat had finished singing, the seated students clapped, while the woman pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. Unrolling it, she began to call out names, and at each name one of the standing children would come up, sit on the stool, and wear the hat for a few moments, before the hat would call out 'Gryffindor', 'Slytherine', 'Hufflepuff', or 'Ravenclaw'. Before too long, the standing students had all tried on the hat, and then dashed off to seat themselves at one of the four tables. After they had seated themselves, and the strict woman had seated herself at the table, an old man with a long beard, pointed hat, spectacles, and bright purple robes stands up from the table I'm seated at.

"Students of Hogwarts, those of you who are just arriving, welcome! For those of you who are returning, I welcome you back!" He then went on to explain some other things that I tuned out.

"And so, that brings me to additions to our staff! As some of you may know, we've had terrible luck with Dark Arts professors the last few years. However, I have a good feeling about this year's appointment! I would like to welcome professor Alastor Moody!" Another man stands up from the table. He is haggard looking, with one electric blue eye that darts around. He sits down after giving a short wave towards the students. Once all the has clapping died down, the old man starts to speak once again.

"We also have another addition to our staff! This year, we will be adding a class, one that will teach you self defense tactics against other magic using opponents." The room becomes completely quiet. "Now, please welcome our new Magical Defense teacher, Professor John Pritkin!" He motions to me, so I stand begrudgingly, doing so for a total of ten seconds before seating myself once more. Before anyone can start to talk, the old man speaks again.

"I also have one more, very exciting announcement!" Everyone, including me, stops to look at him. "This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

* * *

Alright! What do you think? Any reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Love,  
- kitty1994


End file.
